Hooked
by sakurachrys
Summary: Romance blooms in a very unexpected place...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hooked

Author: sakurachrys

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in the story, I'm just an avid fan borrowing them for my story. So please don't sue me… I don't have anything to pay you.

Also the place and other stuff that I used for the setting, I just borrowed them from Naruto.

PS: Although the characters and the settings are not mine, the story is.

Thank you.

------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my second attempt in writing a story. I'm still a noob, so bear with me if I get my facts wrong… I just wrote this to get an idea out of my system and be on my merry way studying.

You have no idea how stressful it is to study for a subject that needs constant memorization and thinking out of the box… you could sometimes kill a person out of irritation and stress…

Enough of that... again please be advised that flames are not appreciated and will be ignored, nice comments and helpful suggestions are.

Should there be confusion on the pairing… its ItaSaku… though I am not naming them yet, but I'm leaving some clues to identify them… so that's it I guess.

Also this is a non-massacre story

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hook

After a long mission, fishing is one of the things he would do to unwind from all the stress. Although it takes a lot of time and patience to trap an innocent fish to his lure, but he relishes the feeling of a hunter preparing himself to capture his prey.

However there are certain things, a hunter must remember.

Patience… Strategy… Skill… Luck… and Location

Location… Location… Location…

Location is the most important factor in fishing a prey.

It must be near a good fishing spot

But hidden, that even the rays of the sun could barely shine its way

Also it should be peaceful and quiet…

Other than that everything is left to wait patiently for the gullible fish to fall in the trap

And this spot, was a heaven on earth for him. Not only does it provide a good camouflage, it was also the most peaceful place he could find.

Far from the stress brought by his status… and the fan girls…

"What are you doing?"

'There goes the most peaceful place in the world' he thought and looked for the source

"Why are you holding a stick with a line?" the mystery voice continued

He looked up and saw a girl about the age of his young brother, with pink hair, green eyes and a wide forehead

"Ewww! You have slimey worms!" the trespasser exclaimed, obviously seeing the bait and ignoring his glare

"Would you please keep quiet?" he said before he continued in ignoring the girl, hoping against hope that she would go away

But the girl did not get the message and flipped down by his side and sat beside him

"What are you doing?" she asked again, actually whispered obviously aware that he wanted peace

"Fishing." He replied, relenting to her insistent inquiry

"Where is your fishing net?" she continued in a soft voice

"I do not need a net, I have a fishing pole."

"Why is there a worm in the can?" she pointed

"Cause it's what I use to catch the fish" he explained, exasperated with what is happening

"Fish eat worms?!" the kid asked, with horror painted on her face, "Ewwwww… I'm never going to eat fish again!" she exclaimed then quieted down when she realized that she had made a noise

" When you clean the fish properly, you won't taste the worm." He replied

"Can't they eat something else?" the kid asked hopefully

"Stale bread, but I do not have any… besides it's not a good bait." He explained as he watched the girl scrunch her eyebrows as if in thought

"Can I watch?"

"If you keep quiet, yes."

"I promise." The young girl promised as she looked at him straight in the eye.

They sat together and waited for the fish to fall in the trap, first by setting the bait in the hook…

----------------------------------------------

A/N: My knowledge in fishing is limited… so please… don't flame me for any errors in the facts about fishing… and before you believe any rules that I set in fishing, please be reminded that I do not possess any fishing expertise nor have I caught a fish on my own… I did try fishing though… ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hooked

Author: sakurachrys

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in the story, I'm just an avid fan borrowing them for my story. So please don't sue me… I don't have anything to pay you.

Also the place and other stuff that I used for the setting, I just borrowed them from Naruto.

PS: Although the characters and the settings are not mine, the story is.

Thank you.

------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my second attempt in writing a story. I'm still a noob, so bear with me if I get my facts wrong… I just wrote this to get an idea out of my system and be on my merry way studying.

You have no idea how stressful it is to study for a subject that needs constant memorization and thinking out of the box… you could sometimes kill a person out of irritation and stress…

Enough of that... again please be advised that flames are not appreciated and will be ignored, nice comments and helpful suggestions are.

Should there be confusion on the pairing… its ItaSaku… though I am not naming them yet, but I'm leaving some clues to identify them… so that's it I guess.

Also this is a non-massacre story

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Line

He just came back from another long mission, it was stressful as well as tiring, he should have slept the whole day, but with his father's insistent nagging and bothersome brother, he needed to go to his base.

Bringing his fishing gear with him and some bait, he went to his spot and saw her again. This time with a small fishing pole on her hands, a bucket for the fish she caught, and a couple of stale bread by her side.

Noticing his presence, she gave a small wave and a huge smile on her face as she greeted him on his return, "Onii-san you're back! Okairinasai!"

"Aa… Tadaima…" he replied as if he just returned home…

"Look! I caught a fish with my stale bread bait!" she said excitedly and chided him with his assumptions on the bait

"Beginner's luck." He muttered as he prepared his fishing pole, before he sat beside her

"Want to make a bet on it?" the girl challenged as she scooted closer beside him

"Hn." He grunted and ignored her challenge

"Party pooper…" the girl said as she happily leaned against him after she threw her line to the water

He looked at the girl leaning on his arm and smiled softly as he studied her fragile features… before he felt a line being pulled

--------------------------------------

A/N: Kinda short I know… but I thought if I added more stuff to the story, it would be too tedious and troublesome… so I ended it up to that part… sorry… and please don't flame me


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hooked

Author: sakurachrys

------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in the story, I'm just an avid fan borrowing them for my story. So please don't sue me… I don't have anything to pay you.

Also the place and other stuff that I used for the setting, I just borrowed them from Naruto.

PS: Although the characters and the settings are not mine, the story is.

Thank you.

------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my second attempt in writing a story. I'm still a noob, so bear with me if I get my facts wrong… I just wrote this to get an idea out of my system and be on my merry way studying.

You have no idea how stressful it is to study for a subject that needs constant memorization and thinking out of the box… you could sometimes kill a person out of irritation and stress…

Enough of that... again please be advised that flames are not appreciated and will be ignored, nice comments and helpful suggestions are.

Should there be confusion on the pairing… its ItaSaku… though I am not naming them yet, but I'm leaving some clues to identify them… so that's it I guess.

Also this is a non-massacre story

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Sinker

He never did know her name… nor did she know his name…

He is older than her… and she is younger than him…

He shouldn't be acting this way…

And yet… he waited restlessly in their spot. Waiting for her to come back…

She was his companion for the past few months, though they never talked much. But he felt comforted and peaceful when she was by his side.

And now… he waited anxiously for her… she had been missing for a month… or two… without a word to where she went…

And so he waited…

"Tadaima…" a familiar voice said, "I'm back…"

"Where have you been?!" he said, before wrapping her in an embrace, unable to control himself with the relief that she had returned to his side.

"I was on a mission… I'm back…" she replied as she returned his embrace

"Okairinasai… don't make me worry again." He whispered fiercely, his dark eyes turned bright red

"I'm sorry for making you worry onii-san…" she said as she snuggled against his warmth, "I won't do it again…"

"Aa… you better not…" he replied

"Hai… I won't" she whispered as she looked at him straight in the eyes, "Tadaima…" she repeated

"Okairinasai…" he replied as he cupped her face with his hands

"Onii-san?" she asked, when he cradled her face

"Say my name… little one… say my name" he whispered, "I'm Itachi."

"I'm Sakura…" she answered, as she held his hands, "I'm Sakura… Itachi-san…"

He would not run

He would not hide

He had bitten the bait

He had been pulled by the line

And now he's caught…

"You belong to me Sakura…" he said, before giving her a soft kiss

"Hai… I belong to you Itachi-san." She replied as she returned his kiss, "I love you…"

"Aa… I love you too…"

--------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that's the end of my story. I don't want to make it more that it should be… unless I get another bright idea to make a proper sequel to the story.

Oh yeah, to those who might have been thinking… you just wasted a lot of space man… you could have made it a story without chapters…

I did thought of that… but I had so much fun writing the chapter title… and I can't help myself… v - v

Hope you had fun reading it. ^^


End file.
